Mandoline slicers have been in use for many years, but existing slicers are lacking in one respect or another. Many have slicing guards that are difficult to use or which do not readily follow the path of the slicing tray, leading users to omit them altogether. Consumer slicers are also difficult to adjust and cannot readily be used for a variety of slicing and grating tasks. The typical mandoline slicer is a unitask device that is infrequently used because of its limitations.